


Wax Rainbow

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Come Shot, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Oral Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Link's pale skin looks so lovely covered in a rainbow of wax.





	Wax Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty two
> 
> Prompt: wax play
> 
> Forgot to say, I know nothing about wax play and it probably shows. Sorry.

It's another thing they blame the show on. Or perhaps have the show to thank for? It could go either way. Anyway. Their introduction to hot wax had been very public. Link had been very clear, right on set that, to an extent, he was enjoying it. Rhett had immediately suspected he was downplaying it. It was confirmed when Link made a passing comment after filming that they should look into some special candles.

Since then they've tried it a few times in the privacy of their own bedroom and Rhett's acquired a talent for decorating Link's body with beautiful shades of wax. He's stretched out on his stomach, arms folded beneath his head. He looks utterly relaxed but Rhett can see the faint lines of tension in the way he holds his shoulders, his legs. It's glorious anticipation.

He starts with a long line of deep blue down the middle of Link's back, between his shoulder blades to just shy of his tailbone. Link jolts a little, creating a squiggle in his work. His breath catches and he moans softly at the sharp warmth.

A gentle touch to his hip, soothing. He drizzles more up along his shoulders, several lines creating the illusion of rudimentary wings. It runs down to the soft towel laid out under Link, protecting their bed. A shiver radiates down his body, crown to toes, gooseflesh following.

Rhett switches to a new color, this one a rich teal. He drips, causing lines to form parallel down Link's sides, over his ribs. One intrepid drop runs all the way around to his left nipple. It stings deliciously and Link grinds a little into the mattress. He has to touch himself, just once, adjust how he's nestled in his boxer briefs. The colors in stark contrast to the pale of his skin gets to him.

"Lookin so lovely, baby. How's it feel?"

"Reeaal niiiice," his words come out long and slow, a little extra drawl and a heaviness to it.

He smiles and strokes the back of Link's neck. A new color. Green. This one also makes lines over the edge of Link's sides, this time his waist, draping over the curves of his body.

His whole belly shakes and contracts as he gasps.

He gives Link a moment, let's the wax already down cool a little. He watches it slowly harden. Rhett picks out another color. A warm, golden yellow. A lovely color but not as pretty to look at on Link's skin. For the sake of being accurate he runs a couple lines of it, he's making a rainbow after all. He covers just the very top of Link's hips, almost immediately switches to orange for a few more. Neither color is as visually satisfying. The red, though. That one is striking, especially across Link's ass like this. It runs along the line where ass and thigh meet and pools in the dimples at the small of his back.

Rhett surveys his work. Missing purple. He takes that one next and layers it along his upper thighs, making sure some runs down the insides of his thighs. Link ruts once against the towel.

"You look so pretty like this, bo."

Link's lost in a trance-like state, a continuous sort of moan emanating from his throat. But he gets louder with Rhett's words. He's in sensory overload. Fresh, hot trails on his thighs to cooling, hardening lines on his ribs. The residual sting left all over.

He touches strips of bare skin between lines of wax. He watches the muscles twitch and shift under his skin. Wax cracks and peels up in a few places.

"You want me to get you off, baby? Wanna turn over for me?"

No words, just a louder drone of humming. Link slowly comes to life, lifting and tipping onto his back. The wax shifting on his skin makes his eyes sink closed. His cock is red and angry, neglected, where it juts into open air.

Rhett takes his hips in his hands, wax crackling and crumbling. He pulls him close as he settles between his legs. A wet kiss to the end of Link's dick in greeting before welcoming it into his mouth. He sucks him down slow, a few teasing passes just to get him good and wet. He doesn't aim to prolong this too long, not when Link is so keyed up already.

He sucks him quick and hard and a little shallow, one hand tending to the portion not making it into his mouth. Link writhes and bucks despite a hand on his hip. It's all very brief, he's coming in no time, right into Rhett's mouth. He swallows down as much as he can, but some oozes out and down into the dark curls surrounding Link's dick.

Link's sucking down air, chest heaving. Rhett pets his belly and up the center of his chest, soothing. "Breath, baby. You did so good, honey. Gosh you're gorgeous."

His words are choppy and abrupt. "You gonna – come on me?"

"You still want me to?"

"O'course."

"Okay." He shuffles up on his knees, braced over Link's thighs. He gets his dick out of his briefs and he strokes himself, short, rapid pulls. He can't look away from the blissed out look on Link's face, even as his body seizes up and he covers his belly in white.

Link jerks when it hits like it's more wax, moaning softly. He drags his open hand through the mess, smearing it around. He's gonna need a really thorough shower later after they ease all the wax from his skin. Right now, all he needs is Rhett stretching out beside him and holding him close with soft touches, murmuring soft words in his ear.


End file.
